


Princess

by Herochick007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Life Swap, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: An O in Potions





	Princess

She appeared before my eyes in a strange machine. Her hair was tucked back in a tiara and even her tights had sparkles on them.   
“Who are you?” we both asked at the same time, staring in wonder at the other wearing our face.   
“I am Princess Hermione Jean, of the house Granger, first in line for the throne,” she answered, holding her head high as one would expect of a royal. My heart skipped a beat. This girl, this Hermione, was a princess, just as I loved to pretend.   
“And you are?” she asked, looking me over. I felt very self-conscious in my tights, tunic and bare feet, but how else does one conduct experiments?   
“Hermione Granger, daughter of Drs. Granger and Granger, the lead scientists on the Kake Project,” I answered, remembering to mention my parents most notable contribution to the world at large. Princess Hermione stared at me, blinking a few times.   
“Your parents are scientists?”  
“And yours are king and queen? How else would you be first in line for the throne?” I asked, unable to believe this. First, a stranger appeared in my workshop, then she had the exact life I dreamed of, and best of all, she was wearing my face. It was fate, how else could it be explained? I knew there was something about parallel worlds and the infinite splitting of decisions, but that was all boring and scientific.   
“They are,” she confirmed. “How about we switch? I take your place here, in this land of science, and you take mine, in a land where there is no science – only magic,” she offered, watching me, as if expecting me to say no. I laughed.  
“As a scientific mind, I could never turn down such a offer,” I stated. “How do we do it?”  
“This machine brought me here, I found it hidden in the room next to the secret library. I think it travels between worlds?”  
“It does, is there anything I should know before I travel to your world?” I asked, wondering if this deal was too good to be true.   
“There is one thing, but you shouldn't have to worry about it,” Princess Hermione stated as we changed places, me sitting in the machine and her standing in my workshop. I gave her an uncertain smile as I hit the button to take me to her world.

The light was blinding at first, but then dimmed. I looked around the secret room Princess Hermione had talked about. It felt quite old and for a moment, I worried I'd done something wrong in the haste of learning something new. I shook the thoughts from my head and climbed out of the machine. I moved quickly to Princess Hermione's chambers, put on her frilly dress, her petticoat, her sparkle embroidered stocking, and a pair of matching pink slippers. I stepped back out of the room and was immediately caught by Princess Hermione's lady in waiting.   
“There you are, Princess. Come along, your betrothed is waiting for you,” the red head said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the throne room.   
“Betrothed?”I exclaimed, yanking my hand back. It was bad enough I had to keep dodging Ron's advances in my own world, now I find out the Princess Hermione was supposed to be getting married today? Had I really just been tricked into switching lives so she could avoid this man?   
“Yes, Princess. Remember, you agreed to marry Sir Severus last night, after I found you covered in dust and grime?”   
“No, that wasn't me,” I said slowly. The girl looked at me, wrinkling her nose.   
“But....”   
“I know this is going to sound mad, but another me appeared in my workroom wearing a dress and crown. She said she was a princess and asked if I wanted to switch lives with her. I should have known better, I should have realized...”   
“Wait, you're not Princess Hermione?” the girl asked.  
“No, I'm not. I'm just Hermione, I don't even know who you are,” I nearly cried.   
“Genevra Weasley, your, well apparently not your, lady in waiting. And I wondered if there was something off when you agreed to marry finally. Sir Severus has been seeking your hand for over a year now,” she explained. I blinked. Ron had been pestering me to marry him for nearly the same amount of time, I kept saying 'no', over and over... would Princess Hermione say 'yes'? I nearly shuddered at the idea of being married to him. An idea slowly started forming in my head. I'd gotten far far away from Ron, and maybe this Sir Severus wasn't so terrible?   
“He has? I mean, what's he like? Do you think Princess Hermione decided to switch lives with me knowing I'd be forced to marry?”  
“Probably. She's always been an odd one, obsessed with science and dirty greasy things, sort of like Sir Severus, if she'd ever actually stopped to get to know him. He does like to mess with things, change and alter things, of course, most of it is with his alchemy,” Genevra explained. “And most women find him attractive enough,” she added, giving me a wink. I nodded, allowing her to lead me back towards the throne room. I stopped, looking at her.   
“Do you think he and I might be compatible?” I asked, realizing that possibly Princess Hermione might actually like Ron? She might find him interesting?   
“Maybe, only way to find out is to meet him,” she laughed, pushing me into the throne room. I tripped, not used to wearing skirts and found myself in the arms of the most handsome stranger I'd ever encountered.   
“Good morrow, Princess,” he stated, helping me to my feet. I felt my face flush at his voice. It was like velvet, a voice I could never get tired of hearing. I glanced back at Genevra, she nodded quickly that this was the man I was to marry. At that moment, I knew, I wanted to get to know him a whole lot better. Princess Hermione could have Ron, I was going to stay right here and steal her betrothed.


End file.
